


Ești în siguranță acum

by Paper_Panda



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Angst, Bucky Barnes Recovering, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff and Smut, Hurt Bucky Barnes, NSFW, One Shot, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Top Bucky Barnes, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 14:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13342737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paper_Panda/pseuds/Paper_Panda
Summary: Bucky had one of his nightmares. You're comforting him and in the end you have a passionate sex to get rid of all bad emotions.





	Ești în siguranță acum

It was one of those nightmares, where he was completely paralyzed. He couldn’t make any single move, he barely could breathe. He saw a field, everything was in snow and blood. His hands were in blood. He could nearly smell that specific metal scent… He raised his head and noticed few soldiers, their rifles were aimed at him and then was a huge bang.

Bucky yelled, sitting at the bed, he was all covered in a cold sweat, trembling all over his half naked body.

You could feel all of his chaotic moves, whole bed was moving because of him.  
You could hear every heavy breath, every sound that left his mouth.

 

You quickly sat, when you heard the loud scream, you looked at your boyfriend, you were scared.  
“Bucky… Bucky, sweetheart, what’s wrong? Nightmares again?” You asked and gently wrapped your arms around his trembling body.

“Yea… Again… Third time in last two weeks.” Bucky hid his face in his palms, trying to massage his own temple. “It all.. It’s haunting me. All over again” he mumbled quietly, sitting still in same position.

You looked at him sadly and moved to sit in front of him. “But… Shhh.. Please.” You said quietly and pulled his hands away from his face. You slowly wrapped his arms around yourself and moved to him closer, only to hug him as tight as you only could. “It’s okay now. This was only a nightmare, but it’s fine now. I’m with you, Ești în siguranță acum.” You whispered into his ear, stroking his wet hair. 

You looked strong, you wanted to be strong for him, because he needed that. However, inside, your heart was ripped apart as every time before, when you saw him in such condition. It was always hurting you, but you still tried to smile to support him.

Bucky lowered his chin to avoid eye contact. “I know.. It was only a dream.” He trembled again, feeling a cold shiver running along his spine. Bucky slowly wrapped his still trembling arms around you and he nuzzled to your chest. “Thank you, Y/N.. It’s.. It feels like a home when you’re cuddling me..”

You smiled sadly, trying hard not to cry. “You are in home, Bucky… everything bad is gone. You are safe in your own house.. With your own woman.” You said and took his face into your hands, you looked at him with smile. “My James… “ You gently stroked his cheeks.

He pressed a messy kiss to your lips. Then he nuzzled to your chest again, holding you as close as it was possible.  
His breath has calmed down after few minutes.  
“You’re warm..” he slowly rose his chin to look into your eyes. “And so so pretty, doll..”

You purred happily and kissed him back.  
You were sitting with him, gently stroking his hair, you felt happy by hearing how his breath is calming down.  
You looked at him and smiled. “Thank you, you are so handsome.”

Bucky looked straight into your eyes, none of hesitation in him. He kissed you again, this time pulling you onto his laps. He placed his metal hand at your back, running his metal fingers up and down along your spine. “I love you, Y/N.”

You kissed him back and wrapped arms around his neck.  
You shivered, feeling cold metal on your back, then you looked at him. “I love you too, Bucky.” You whispered and kissed him again.

Bucky kissed you deeper than before, and he didn’t stop until he had air in his lungs. He broke the kiss only to take a deep breath, and then he kissed your lips again, slowly rolling into sheets with you and pinning you down with his weight.

You took deep breath and you returned the kiss again. You whimpered softly, when you found yourself laying under him. “B… Bucky. What are you doing?” You asked quietly, looking into his eyes.

He broke the kiss again, he trembled a bit before he opened his mouth to speak. “I love you.. I think I’ve never let you know how much you mean to me..” he placed a kiss to your forehead. “Lemme make you feel as good as you do this to me always when I am in need..” his lips slowly traveled to your neck and to the pulse point.

You nodded slowly and bite your lips gently, just by his kisses you felt like in heaven, even after situation like the one from few minutes before. “Bucky…”

Not taking his lips from your skin, he hummed. “Mmmm?”

You sighed happily. “I love you too.” you whispered.

He gently shifted your legs aside to lay down comfortably. He slowly sucked on your pulse point while his hand wandered to reach your breast.

You muttered softly, moving your body because of all the feelings. You felt so good with him, you felt warm, you felt safe and loved.

Bucky, trying to be careful, slowly massaged your breast through his shirt you were sleeping in. He moved from your neck to kiss your lips again. “You’re mine..”

You nodded and whimpered softly. “Yes… I’m only yours… take me Bucky, please.” You growled.

He couldn’t catch proper breath, his hands were shaking when he was undressing you. When he took your shirt, he moved down, leaving a wet trail at your skin. He slowly sucked on each of your nipples, letting his free flesh hand travel to your panties and then under them.

You couldn’t help, it felt so good. A small moan escaped your mouth, you slowly moved your hands into his hair.

“Have I ever told you how beautiful you are, Y/N? You’re a living goddess.” He slowly caught your nipple with teeth and pulled it up a bit to suck it in next second. He also rubbed over your pussy, slowly and gently, moving his fingers from the bottom to the top of your clit.

You bite your lips hard, moving your legs because of sudden sensations.  
You could feel, how wet you were and with every move you were even wetter.

Bucky kissed your breasts for one last time before he traveled down, licking his way to your panties. He spread your legs and slowly moved his tongue up and down your pussy through the lacy material.

You whimpered loudly and looked at him. “Fuck! Bucky… Please… I need you.” You said and moved your hands at his strong shoulders.

Bucky smirked a bit, shifting your panties aside and burying his face between your folds. “Mmmm… So delicious..” he murmured, sending vibrations to your clit.

You arched your back and whimpered even louder. „God… Bucky…” You only grabbed his hair and pulled them gently. You felt so good right then, you put your legs onto his shoulders.

Bucky’s tongue was swirling around your entrance while his metal fingers started to rub over your clitoris. “Good girl..” he hummed deeply, not stopping even for a second. He gently sucked on your pussy’s lips, looking up at you.

You gasped and only used your legs to pull him even closer to you. “Bucky… please.. I need you inside me…”

But Bucky only smiled at you, he was never about to leave you undone. He licked two of his metal fingers and with his eyes on your face, he gently pushed them into your pussy, starting to move them in and out. At the same time he slipped his second hand into his boxers to stroke over his yet hard cock.

The feeling of his fingers inside of you made you whimper his name, you moved your hips a little. You looked at Bucky and then at his cock, you licked your lips gently.

You could feel that you were slowly getting closer to your climax. 

Bucky had his mouth half open, seeing how good you felt. Admiring your perfect shapes, he slipped his fingers out for a while to lick them. “Jesus, Y/N, you’re fucking tasty, babe.” He slipped them back into your pulsating sex, but he also pushed his tongue in. You could easily see, how a bulge in his boxers was getting bigger with every moment.

Bucky also felt that he was nearing his climax. He slipped his tongue and fingers out of you and he knelt between your legs. In rush, he shifted his boxers to his ankles. Man took his cock into his hand, and he gave it few long strokes, then he just slipped himself into you

You watched him and gasped loudly when you felt him deep inside your clit, you grabbed his shoulders and moaned. “Fuck… it feels so good… Your big, thick cock feels so good inside me, Bucky.”

Bucky got his rhythm in a second. He was pounding in you strongly and quickly, stretching your clit with his length. “Oh, shit.. Shit… Fuck.. Oh fuck.. Oh fuck..” he closed his eyes, letting the desire overwhelm him. He leaned down and kissed you deeply, fucking you to the brim.

“Fuck… God, Bucky.” You whimpered and kissed him back, you slowly wrapped your legs around his waist.  
He was like a machine, moving in his own steady pace. You moaned into his mouth, grabbing his hair.

Bucky took a hold of your waist, slipping his cock as deep as it was only possible.  
“Fuck.. So tight, so wet.. Shit!”  
Bucky’s cock started to throb, so he slipped out of you only to switch position. He laid himself behind you, placing you on your side and pulling your one leg up to bend it over his strong thigh while he pushed his cock back into your pussy.

You whimpered at the feeling of emptiness, you watched him and how he was moving to place himself behind you.  
You moaned happily, feeling him inside you again, then you gasped softly and moved your hand to rub your pussy. You slowly added one of your fingers to make yourself full along with his cock, moaning loudly.

Bucky was kissing your nape at that moment, bucking his hips faster and faster, going deeper and deeper with each movement. “Yes baby, my good girl, holy fuck!” brunette wrapped your arm around his neck, so he could lick one of your boobs. His cock was throbbing after few long moves. “Babe.. Y/N.. Oh my fuck, doll, I’m gonna cum..”

You could feel, how close you were. „Fuck… Bucky… I’m so close… please, cum inside of me.” You whimpered.

Bucky grabbed your chin and turned it around to him, he french kissed you, going fast in and out of your pussy. He slipped his hand between your thighs to rub your clit at the same time. “Fuck.. Fuck.. FUCK!!!” he finally yelled, shooting his load deep inside your wet core.

You screamed his name and kissed him back, you moaned loudly into his mouth when he touched your clit.  
“Fuck… Bucky.” You whimpered, when your climax hit you hard. 

He rode his orgasm with few additional moves, then he stopped, still inside you, enjoying the pleasure and wetness of your pussy. “My God..” he whispered quietly, looking desperately for your lips. “It was… You were.. Dear Lord.. Doll..”

You whimpered happily and kissed him. ”.. Amazing sweetheart.. I know, you were amazing..“ You purred against his neck.

He brushed his rough lips against your soft one, then he slowly pulled out of your core. "Fuck..” he moaned loudly, taking his cock into his hand and giving it few more strokes. “My girlfriend is the best..” he then laid his back on his side of the bed.

You sighed softy and nuzzled to him. „How do you feel now, James?”

“Amazing.. Relaxed.. Fulfilled..” he mumbled quietly, closing his eses

You kissed his cheek. “Let’s go to sleep now, sweetheart. I love you.”

“I love you too, Y/N” Bucky smiled, covering both of you with a blanket. “Sweet dreams, doll. And.. Thank you. For being with me always when I need this.”

You hugged to him and sighed slightly. “I’m always here for you, Bucky. Always.” You said and closed your eyes. You quickly fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
